bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Sei-san's Classroom: Chapter 495 - Bleeding Guitar Blues
Hello everybody, and welcome to the first offical installment of Sei-san's classroom. Today's lesson... Chapter 495, Bleeding Guitar Blues So, to start, it seems that things are really getting in gear. I wanted to note, is Kubo serious? NaNaNa? Bambietta? Ass? Yes, Ass. I don't care what german name it is, if any, I'm calling him Ass. Or rather her. I don't know what it is. Looks like a cross between Aha's standard trap characters and something out of Children of the Corn. I'm waiting for Kubo's trollface to be under that mask. Aaaaanyways... It's rare to see Rose so fired up. I mean, except about something artistic... if we can look back on Starrk vs Rose and Love. Flying V... I'm assuming it's a type of Guitar? Or something? I don't know. It'd be nice to see Rose in action. I'm not much of a music guy, in terms of music theory and playing instruments, but his Zanpakutō has struck points of interest in me, so hopefully we'll see a Bankai out of him. If we go by Kubo's train of thought, which we can derive by the pattern at which he reveals a character's powers, the most likely person to reveal a Bankai next is either Rose or Shinji. Yamamoto can destroy Seireitei with just Shikai. Bankai, I'd imagine, is like a... last resort, Nuke-on-Hiroshima, kind of thing. So, based on current data, there's no way Yama-jii will reveal Bankai before the other Captain candidants. Kyoraku defeated the Primera Espada with just Shikai, so considering how powerful Starrk was, I doubt a Quincy could force a Bankai from him, at least not this early. Unohana is the same in this regard. I'm side-tracking a bit, but anyways, my point is that Rose is likely to reveal his Bankai soon. Shit's going down, it seems. Captains are lining up to face down the Stern Ritter in the Kubo classical one-on-one transition. Renji... was not surprising. Dude thinks he's the shit. "They one-shotted Izuru? And killed Sasakibe easily? Pssh, no problem. I'll just swing my blade whip thing and somehow it'll beat them!" As if we didn't get enough of that mindset from Ichigo. We'd think that after he trained for 17 months to beat Aizen, he would've worked more on his strategy prior to charging in. I know he's being calculating, as Byakuya points out, but still, he didn't have to go charging in first, and literally, ask questions later. Byakuya, as always, enters in his Japanese Superman pose with a badass quote... I bet Itachi writes his lines. Y'know, before he... sorta died. I have to admit, I'm not liking Byakuya's change. I mean, it was appealing during his fight with Tsukishima, since it is a rare moment where Byakuya must be savage to win. But now it's becoming part of his character, which ruins the noble pride thing he's been having going on. I mean, as things stand, it's not too bad. But if Kubo goes too far, he'll just make Byakuya another Ichigo, and that'll be horrible. Next thing you know, we'll have Getsuga Senbonzakura. >_> In conclusion, since this was my first blog post, it was rather bland... but as I make it a habit to post them, you'll start seeing more detailed accounts of chapters with images and several related topics for discussion. That concludes this blog, and comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts